


The God of Sleepy Kisses

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Hypnos gets his crush a dream job.
Relationships: Hypnos/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	The God of Sleepy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> No one was writing porn of this boy so I took it into my little gay hands. As always I take requests.

(Y/n) was a wonderful cook. Back when she was alive, she cooked for local lords and business men, even kings!...Unfortunately that's also how she died. A young lord had an unknown allergy to the nuts she usually added to her dessert cakes...and well, after he died...she was beheaded almost immediately. However that seemed to not be the end of her career. Soon after she arrived out of the pool of blood and into the house of Lord Hades, she was appointed a position in the kitchens; whipping up tasty treats and snacks for the inhabitants. (Y/n) was grateful for the position, and she often tried to thank Hades, though he ignored her or brushed her aside. She was making him some hand pies today in hopes to earn a little favor when the Prince came in. She looked up and managed a small smile. “Well hello Prince Zagreus!” She said sweetly. “Would you like a cookie? I still have a few left over!”

He smiled and accepted one. “Thank you (Y/n). You work so hard…”

“Well I need to impress your father somehow.”

“...Why would you take on an impossible task like that?”

“Well since he hired me I get to continue what I love and-”

“Wait wait wait-” Zagreus chuckled. “Ah...father didn’t hire you. I mean sure he stamped the final paper but he hardly cared about it. He didn’t get you the job…”

She looked stunned. “...No? Then who did?”

“Hypnos I believe was the one to draw up the paperwork and bring it to him honestly.”

“...Hypnos?” The shade blushed. “Oh my…”

“Yeah I’m surprised you didn’t know, he talks a lot so-”

“Oh well I’ve only talked to him once when..when I first died. He’s never at his post when I’m in the main hall…”

He smirked. “Well that’s very interesting.” He smirked. “I’ll tell you what...why don’t you let me get to the bottom of this?”

“Oh you’d do that for me?”

“In exchange for the first pick of the hand pies.” He winked.

She laughed softly. “Well that sounds like a deal!”

“You wait here then!” He grinned and took another cookie before rushing out.

Zagreus approached the grey god near the hall entrance and Hypnos woke with a small start before giving him a large smile.

“Oh hello your highness! I was just taking a little snooze.”

“On the job?” He teased.

“Well I won’t tell if you don’t. Are you gonna be trying to get out again? I’d rest if a hydra beat me up like that!”

Zagreus winced before nodding. “I’m leaving soon, yes. I do have a question for you however?”

“Well lay it on me!” He said with a grin.

“Why are you avoiding (Y/n)?”

With that the grey skinned man looked startled and blushed darkly, rubbing the back of his head. “Ah well-”

“Oh I see! Don’t tell me your shy-”

“I-it’s not that! I mean...talking to really pretty girls is easy...and (y/n) is super duper pretty...but she’s also just so...nice! I mean when I make a pass at Meg she tells me to buzz off, but...well I dunno what (Y/n) would say.” He admitted nervously.

“Well you’ll never know until you try mate.” The prince pointed out. “...for what it’s worth, when I brought you up to her she turned just as red as you are now.” He smirked.

“...really?” Hypnos asked quickly. “Ah well...maybe I should take a break soon-”

“Wait until the end if your shift, Father is already in a sour mood.” He advised. “Until then good luck.” He went to start his new trial.

At the end of the day (Y/n) was locking up the lounge, still dusted with flour from her shift. “H-hello (Y/n)-” Came a voice from behind her.

She jumped and dropped the large iron keys. “Oh! Lord Hypnos you scared me!”

He laughed nervously. “Sorry, sorry!” He said as he picked the keys up and handed them to her. “You uh...can just call me Hypnos though.”

“Oh alright.” She giggled. “Well what can I do for you Hypnos?”

He looked down at the ground nervously and smiled. “Ah well...if you aren’t to busy...o-or tired I know you worked for a long time...I was hoping maybe you’d wanna uh, just for a little while-”

“Hypnos dear no need to be nervous.” She said gently.

He turned red. “R-right! Well I uh...happen to have some nectar…would you like to join me in my room for a drink?”

She blushed darkly. “Oh my...I don’t think I’ve ever had nectar actually...I’m very flattered that you’d think to share with me.”

“So...yes?”

“Yes! Just let me finish locking up?” She asked sweetly.

“Of course, take your time!” He said quickly.

She chuckled and carefully made sure everything was secure. “Just to keep Cerberus out while no one is awake to stop him from running amuck.”

“You really think that chain will stop him?”

“Oh if he really wants to get in, it won’t. I’m just hoping it will be a bit of a deterrent.”

“Well that’s very smart.” He nodded and offered his arm politely to her.

She blushed and took hold of the floating god. “Ah thank you…” He nodded shyly and started to lead her down the halls. She smiled softly. “So Hypnos. I heard I am to thank you for my job here. I’m sorry I didn’t know sooner.”

He laughed sheepishly. “Well your abilities and talent got you your job! I just brought it to the boss's attention, that's all!”

“Still you played a part. So I truly am grateful.” She said as they got to his room.

He opened the door and ushered her into a comfy room with a huge bed in the center, covered in fluffy pillows and large heavy blankets. He released her arm and went to a small sitting area in the corner. “Yeah well honestly I kinda felt bad for you to. I mean I’ve seen some unfair deaths but yours? That was entirely not your fault!”

She looked down sadly. “It was my food that killed him-”

“Hey hey hey, It was an allergy that no one knew about that killed him! That’s not your fault...besides! If you were a murderer, you’d be tortured by Tisiphone until the end of time and-” He looked up and saw her look of fear and quickly waved his hands. “B-but you're not! It was an accident! So not your fault!”

“...I suppose so. Still, I hope one day I can find that lord down here and apologize.”

He nodded softly and opened the bottle of nectar, pouring out two glasses. “Well maybe I could look for the paperwork?”

“Oh! I couldn’t ask you to do that…I’ve seen that filing room, it’s a bit of a mess.”

“I could still try at least.” He smiled.

“That’s so sweet.” She smiled and sat on the cushioned chair beside him, sighing happily. “Oh everything here is so soft.”

“God of sleep right? I have to have the comfiest everything!” He winked and handed her the glass. “So you’ve never had nectar before?”

“Oh no never.”

“It’s sorta like alcohol. It makes you feel warm and happy.”

“Well that sounds nice….it’s the perfect drink for you.”

He blushed darkly and giggled nervously. “T-Thank you (y/n)!”

She took a long sip and grinned. “Oh wow...that’s amazing…” She sighed.

“One day you should try ambrosia if I ever get my hands on it down here.” He said quickly.

Her eyes went wide. “The drink of the gods? I couldn’t-”

“Sure you could! I’d be giving it to you, and I’m a god. So it’s okay!” He grinned.

“...Well when you put it like that how could I refuse.” She said with a humble smile.

“...You deserve nice things is all.” He mumbled quietly into his glass before taking his own drink.

“I don’t know about that...but i’m certainly flattered that you're offering them.” She gently touched his hand. “...thank you Hypnos...truly.”

He hesitated before grabbing her hand. “I...I know you don’t know me too well, and I know this is kinda weird to say but...I know you. You’re sweet, kind and you care so much about the people around here, which is so weird for the people of the underworld. You care so much for everyone around you and...and I just think it’s about time someone cared about you!” He said passionately. “...I wanna be that person. If you’ll have me…” He sighed and looked down. “...I’m not...like my brother or the prince. I slack off a lot and I don’t take things seriously.” He admitted before looking up into her eyes. “...I won’t do that with you. I want to take care of you and do better for you. I was avoiding you because I was nervous that I just couldn’t...”

She listened in wide eyed awe, staring at him before slowly smiling and leaning forward and kissing him. He squeaked and seemed startled. After a moment she slowly pulled away. “...It’s not often I meet men so willing to speak about exactly how they feel.” She said gently. “...I admire it...and I would happily accept advances from someone so thoughtful and well meaning...not to mention handsome.” She giggled.

“R-really?” He sighed happily, gently moving his hand to stroke her cheek. She nodded softly, eyes starting to droop. She gave a small yawn and he chuckled. “Oh...you were already so tired and that nectar is potent.” He guessed.

“I don’t want to fall asleep on you after such a passionate display.”

“I am more than happy to consider cuddling up together and napping a date.” He said with a grin. “Join me in bed?”

She watched as he floated over and removed his large robe, hanging it up. She stood and walked to meet him. “May I help you get ready for bed?” She asked gently.

He looked down at her and shyly nodded. “If you want...thank you (y/n).” He said softly.

“It’s no problem.” She chuckled and slowly started to remove his jewelry, setting them on his vanity. He smiled and reached over, removing her bracelets as well and setting them down before taking her hand and pulling her to the massive bed. He pulled back the thick blankets and crawled in, patting the space beside himself. She climbed in and placed her head on his chest, letting him pull the covers around the both of them and kissing her forehead. She sighed happily as she started to doze, watching him pull his eye mask down before mumbling a soft “Goodnight Hypnos.”

“Goodnight (y/n).”

She woke up after a couple hours, yawning a little. Hypnos had shifted in his sleep to hold her tighter against him. She smiled sleepily and kissed his jaw softly, running her hand up his chest. He giggled and mumbled in his sleep. “Oh that’s cute.” She sighed and started to press more gentle kisses to his neck and jaw, adding a few lazy open mouth kisses. She felt him squirm a bit a mewl, and grinned as he moved his mask up to his forehead. “Well hello…” She purred.

“That’s a wonderful way to wake up (Y/n).” He chuckled tiredly and leaned down, lazily kissing her. She opened her mouth for him, running a hand in his white curls. He moved to lay on his side, wrapping his arms around her and gently grabbed her leg, bringing it up over his hip comfortably. She lazily nipped his lip and rocked her hips against his slowly, making him gasp and pull away. “Oh you're so pretty…” He mumbled and moved his mouth to her neck, latching his lips to it and sucking softly, intending to leave a small mark.

She mewled happily, sighing. “Oh my, that’s nice...this feels like a dream…” She mumbled, making him giggle.

“Oh you know just what to say to me.” He said huskily, grinding his hips up against hers a little faster.

“I almost feel silly necking like children.” She teased.

“Oh I’m feeling a lot of things but silly isn’t one of them.” He teased back and nipped her.

She chuckled. “Oh I think I know exactly how you're feeling.”

“It’s your fault you know.” He kissed her lips again briefly, running his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. She shivered and lifted his long robes as well, whimpering as she felt his bulge under his undergarments. She lazily tugged then to unravel the loincloth and he laughed huskily. “Woah...you sure?”

“Y-yeah…” She mumbled with a smile. She slowly started to stroke him and he whined under his breath, bucking softly into her hand. She blushed as he fully hardened in her hand.

His hand moved down to undo her undergarments as well. “A-are you wet?” He mumbled in her ear.

She shivered softly. “A-a little…”

“Move your hand.” He instructed before replacing it with his in the tight space between them. He lazily found her clit and started to rub her in slow deliberate circles, pecking her neck and collarbone. He pulled his hand away and stuck them in his mouth quickly before moving it back down and pushing two fingers into her. She gasped and squirmed a little. “Oh, did that hurt?” He asked carefully.

“N-no just surprised me...be gentle?” She asked.

“O-of course. Sorry (y/n).” He said with a relieved chuckle and started to thrust his fingers slowly. He skillfully pushed his thumb to her clit and switched between stimulation techniques. She was soon squirming and whimpering, embarrassed from the slick gathering between her legs. He pushed his fingers deeper into her and she cried out as he found her sweet spot and he lazily grinned, greedily speeding up to bring her near the edge before he pulled his fingers out and lazily wiped it on a spare blanket. “It’s okay...you ready?” He asked gently.

She nodded softly and cupped his cheek. “I think so…”

He sat up a bit and fully pulled off his robes. He was thin and a little scrawny, with a little bit of white body hair on his stomach. He grinned and gently untied her dress before laying back down. “Roll over?”

She blushed as she realized what he was planning and laid on her side. He moved behind her and quickly wrapped one arm around her body, kissing her neck gently as he spooned with her. He used his other hand to find her opening and position the head of his cock against her, rubbing her slick over his length gently. “Okay...take a deep breath.” He mumbled and pushed his head into her. She gasped and moaned slightly. He took a shaky breath and grabbed her hip before thrusting in all the way. She grabbed his hand gently, closing her eyes. He wrapped his other arm around her and pushed his free hand between her legs, taking a few minutes to breath. “Fuck you feel amazing.” He said in a sleepy, husky tone. “I could just stay like this forever-” He chuckled as this drew a whine from her. “Now don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get yours.” With that he slowly started to thrust, whimpering happily in her ear.

She clutched his wrist with both hands, trying to keep herself quiet. “Hypnos...love-” She panted, eyes fluttering and head foggy from sleep and pleasure. She was shaken from her thoughts as he matched the speed that he rubbed her clit to the speed of his thrusts, panting and whimpering in her ear. He tried to match his hand to his hips, not keeping a specific pace and more so chasing his own bliss. She shivered and squirmed, heat already pooling in her stomach from his fingering before. “I’m gonna cum-” She whimpered.

He nodded eagerly. “Do it, please.” He urged, and upon feeling her tighten he moved his fingers rapidly. She squeezed her legs together and cried out hotly, her body shaking a little as his cock was nearly pushed out of her. He stalled and whimpered, biting his lip as he held her. He gently kissed her neck as she relaxed and laid still. “You okay?” He asked. She mumbled a small confirmation. “Can I keep going?” He asked sweetly.

She giggled and nodded tiredly. “Yeah…”

He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hips, slowly starting to thrust again and squeezing her happily. He sped up rather fast this time, not hiding his whimpering as his quick but shallow thrusts brought him close. He suddenly pulled her into his arms, slamming into her roughly. His hips twitched as he came into her, shuddering softly. He didn’t pull out, simply panting against her neck. “...(y/n)...you okay?” He checked gently.

She shivered, still recovering. “Mmhm…I’m okay…”

He laid his forehead against the back of her neck and kissed between her shoulder blades. “...Wanna go back to sleep?”

“Yeah...stay like this.” She mumbled as her eyes drooped closed.

He blushed and nodded, lazily pulling the blanket back over then and yawning. “...goodnight love.” He whispered and smiled as he saw she was already asleep.


End file.
